customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons 2003 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:6894:D142:7C57:4015-20190430002910
Barney Songs from the Park is a Barney Clip Show that was released on January 7, 2003. It is the sequel to Barney Songsand More Barney Songs. It features clips from Season 7-8 episodes. Plot Barney shares all his favorite moments and times outside in the park and inside the caboose. 'Stories': *The Lion and the Mouse (Scene Taken from: "A New Friend") *The Sharing Hen (Scene Taken from: "Sharing Is Caring!") Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Series Cast *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Jamal (Jalil Williams) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! (Scene Taken from: "Splish! Splash!") #A Swing is a Beautiful Thing (Scene Taken from: "A Fountain of Fun") #When You Have a Ball (Scene Taken from: "Play It Safe!") #Bubbles (Scene Taken from: "Spring Into Fun!") #By Myself (Scene Taken from: "A Parade of Bikes") #Riding on a Bike (Scene Taken from: "A Parade of Bikes") #The Duckies Do (Scene Taken from: "Spring Into Fun!") #The Little Bird (Scene Taken from: "Stop! Go!") #The Little Turtle (Scene Taken from: "This Way In! This Way Out!") #A Big Parade of Costumes (Scene Taken from: "Stop! Go!") #The Sharing Hen (Scene Taken from: "Sharing Is Caring!") #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? (Scene Taken from: "Play for Exercise!"This video is not to be confused with Barney's Best Manners. Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 26, 2003. Plot When a surprise package arrives from Miss Vera Goode with her new "Vera Goode's Book of Manners for Children," Barney’s friends question why minding their manners is so important. Barney explains that they have the perfect opportunity to be on their best behavior because they’re invited to a party! Then their polite purple pal helps his friends brush up on the rules of etiquette by bringing Mother Goose rhymes to life and taking the children on a magical trip to Alice In Wonderland’s "Mad Tea Party." Whether it’s sneezing, sharing, cleaning up or using good table manners, Barney helps them discover that using their best manners is fun! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Beth (Katherine Pulley) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Miss Vera Goode (Greata Muller) *Baxter (Gordon Fox) *Juggler/Balloon Artist (Logan Daffrow) *Magician (Michael Stein) Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Swing is a Beautiful Thing (First verse only) #Being Together #Why #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #Manners Medley (Misty Moisty Morning / A Farmer and a Son / I Had a Little Hen) #Taking Turns #Topsy Turvy Tea #Share Your Stuff #I Put a Smile On #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #Washing Medley (Splashin' in the Bath / Squishy, Squashy, Washy / Splashin' in the Bath (Reprise)) #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #We're Having a Party #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This is the only appearance of Miss Vera Goode. *This video aired on "PBS". Full Video Rain, Rain, Go Away (Scene Taken from: "Spring Into Fun!") #The Rainbow Song (Scene Taken from: "Spring Into Fun!") #If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: "Splish! Splash!") #He Waded in the Water (Scene Taken from: "Splish! Splash!") #Gonna Have a Picnic (Scene Taken from: "My Family and Me") #Me and My Family (Scene Taken from: "My Family and Me") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "My Family and Me") Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marks: **The first home video in which Dean Wendt voices Barney. **The tenth time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen coming out of the caboose. **Another time Barney doesn't turn to a plush toy in the end. *This is a unique home video because there are absolutely clips from two different episodes that were not even originally aired on "PBS" yet. Those upcoming episodes were "A Fountain of Fun" and "Sharing Is Caring!". *When this video was re-released on DVD on June 15, 2010, a bonus music CD was included with 5 songs "It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day!", "Rain, Rain, Go Away", "The Duckies Do", "By Myself" and "Bubbles". Full Video